ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Chronicles
Here is Stan Lee's Chronicles Plot. you will see 8 Animated films based off your favorite comics, and you will see how they are dealing with Loki, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Green Goblin, Sebastian Shaw, the Leader, Mandarin and Kang, the 8 main antagonists of the film. *Fantastic Four *Hulk *Thor *Wolverine *X-Men *Spider-Man *Avengers *Iron Man Thor Loki frees the Casket from the bowers of the Frost Giants domain, and Thor, Odin, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, and Fandral were all bansihed to Earth to give Loki's plan to work! note: the animation of this episode is from the animaters of Iron-Man Armored Adventures only styled similar to the movie Thor (2011). At the End, Thor kisses Jane Foster in the Sun Rise on Midgard, and Loki ends up frozen in the north pole! *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - similar to the Chris Hemsworth design! *Odin (Corey Burton) - Corey Burton is using Anthony Hopkins tone! *Volstagg (John Rhys Davies) *Sif (Olivia d'Abo) *Fendral (Jeff Bennett) *Hogun (Jim Cummings) *Executioner (John DiMaggio) *Enchantress (Tia Carrere) *Loki (David Lodge) *Frost Giants (Frank Welker) *Jane Foster (Alyssa Milanno) Fantastic Four The Fantastic Four teams up with Silver Surfer to stop Doom and Galactus from Destroying the world! Note: the Animation for this episode is from the animaters of Megas XLR, which Clancy Brown voiced in the series! At the End, Dr. Doom becomes Glactus's new servant, and Silver Surfer is truly freed from Galactus! *Mr. Fantastic (David Hyde Pierce) *Invisible Woman (Nicole Sullivan) *Human Torch (Will Friedle) *The Thing (Clancy Brown) *Silver Surfer (Yuri Lowenthal) *Dr. Doom (Mark Hamill) *Galactus (David Kaye) *Doombots (David Lodge) *Lucia Von Bardas (Tatayana Yussovich) X-Men The X-Men tries to Stop Magneto from assassinating the world peace leaders and start a war! note: the animation of this episode is similar to Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, or even Transformers Animated, X-Men's suits are the First Class design! At the End, *Cyclops (Rino Romano) *Jean Grey (Jennifer Hale) - her casual look is similar to X-Men: Evolution look! *Beast (Diedrich Bader) *Angel (Dave Wittenburg) - angel's wingdesign is similar to the way the eagle from Rescuers Down Under! *Iceman (Yuri Lowenthal) *Proffessor Charles Xavier (Corey Burton) - using the Hoverchair like in the nineties! *Magneto (Ron Perlman) - mixed with Skelleton King, Megatron, and Mum-Rah's design to make him look more like the 90's series! *Blob (Bill Fagerbakke) - designed from the actor's character Bulkhead only fatter! *Mastermind (Corey Burton) - designed similar to Blitzwing combined with the original design from the comics! *Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) - designed similar to Blackaracnia! *Quicksilver (Mark Hildreth) - designed similar to Nannosec, or the Flash! Spider-Man Peter Parker is trying to make his date with Mary Jane more impressive and more adequate but the Sinister Six gets in the way! Note: the animation for this episode is animation of Jackie Chan Adventures, and The Batman! At the End, *Peter Parker/Spiderman (Jason Marsden) - designed similar to Firefly mixed with Peter Parker. *Aunt May (Andrea Martin) - designed similar to the elderly folk on the Batman. *Mary Jane (Vannessa Marshall) - designed similar to the 90's but with a bare midrift! *Green Goblin (Kevin Michael Richardson) - designed similar to Joker mixed with the Willem Defoe version! *Dr. Octopus (Corey Burton) - designed similar to Penguin mixed with the Alfred Molina version! *Electro (Crispin Glover) - he is a screacher when he shoots electricity *Sandman (John DiMaggio) *Venom (Troy Baker) *Scorpion (Miguel Ferer) *J.Jonah Jameson (J.K Simmons) *Robby Robertson (Kevin Michael Richardson) Wolverine Wolverine's past begins to haunt him, Gambit, Emma Frost, and Rogue fallows him to help learn that it was Sebastion Shaw responsible for the death of his love! note: Kevin Bacon reprises his role as Sebastion Shaw!, the animation of this episode is the animators of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien! At the End, *Logan/ Wolverine (Steven Blum) *Sabretooth (Lance Henrikson) *Gambit (Greg Cipes) *Rogue (Ashley Johnson) *Bolivar Trask (Bumper Robinson) *Mystique (Sumalee Montano) *Emma Frost (Kari Wahlgren) *Sebastion Shaw (Kevin Bacon) Hulk Hulk is captured by Skurge the Executioner and is challenged by him and Zzax! note the animation of this episode is the animaters that did American Dragon: Jake Long! At the End, *Bruce Banner (Cam Clarke) *Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *The Leader (Jeff Bennett) *Skurge the Executioner (John DiMaggio) *Betty Ross (Nicole Oliver) *Doc Samson (Cam Clarke) *Zzax (Dee Bradley Baker) *Rick Jones (David Kaufman) Iron-Man Iron-Man must face the Mandarin before the Year of the Dragon begins, and Iron-Man must stop the ressurection of the Mandarin! the animation for this episode is the animation of the creators of Thundercats (2011)! At the End, *Tony Stark/ Iron-Man (Clancy Brown) *James Rhodes/ War Machine (Rocky C.Carroll) *Peper Potts (Kari Wuhurer) *Nick Fury (Adam Baldwin) *The Mandarin (Christopher Lee) *Fin Fang Foom (Keith Szarabajka) *Maria Hill (Maria Canals Barera) The Avengers the Avengers fight Kang to save the world from his madness! Note this is based of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes! At the End, *Captain America (Rino Romano) *Iron-Man (Clancy Brown) *Wasp (Grey DeLisle) *Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) *Giant-Man (Nolan North) *Black Panther (James C. Mathias III) *Hawkeye (Chris Cox) *Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) *Kang (Jonathan Freeman) creators Chris Yost - Voice Director Andrea Romano - Production Director Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Lionsgate films